Boderline
by puppyvegeta
Summary: Lily não entendia porque todos eles faziam questão de mostrar o pior lado que tinham. Todos menos Remus Lupin. [Jily/SiRem]


**Título: **Boderline**  
Sinopse: **Lily não entendia porque todos eles faziam questão de mostrar o pior lado que tinham. Todos menos Remus Lupin.  
**Avisos: **Uma misturinha fofa entre Jily e Wolfstar, mas centrada em Lily.

* * *

Algumas pessoas começavam a se acotovelar no meio do Salão Principal, em torno de um círculo onde seis alunos pareciam prestes a se engalfinhar, cada um com um grau de fúria diferente. A festa em torno abafava um pouco dos gritos dos dois principais envolvidos: James Potter e Severus Snape. Varinhas erguidas, prontas para lançar uma azaração a qualquer momento. Ao lado de Snape, uma terceira figura ruiva parecia não conseguir decidir quem defender, e ela berrava para que os dois parassem. Atrás de James, Peter Pettigrew parecia se divertir com a situação, embora parecesse covarde demais para se juntar as provocações do amigo. E, naquele momento, emergiram da confusão duas pessoas muito amarrotadas, cabelos desgrenhados e lábios consideravelmente vermelhos; Sirius Black e Remus Lupin.

– James, que merda você está fazendo?

– Prongs, que merda o Snivellus está fazendo?

Sirius e Remus soaram exatamente ao mesmo tempo, empunhando as varinhas em uma fração de segundo. Sirius apontou a sua para Snape, e Remus apontou a dele para James.

– Moony! – Sirius bradou, embora não parecesse realmente surpreso.

– Não, Sirius! Não vou deixar James fazer nada, vocês querem tanto assim ser expulsos?! – ele rosnou, a mão firme segurando a varinha enquanto Snape abria um sorriso breve de escárnio.

O assomo de bom-senso do lobisomem pareceu tranquilizar Lily, que pousou as mãos sensatamente nos ombros curvos de Snape.

– Severus, por favor, já basta – ela tentou, mas, como vinha acontecendo com certa frequência, o Slytherin se desvencilhou, empurrando a menina para o lado.

Os olhos de James faiscaram, como se aquilo fosse a desculpa que estava precisando. Sua varinha queimou faíscas pouco amigáveis na direção de Snape, que se defendeu o mais rápido que pode, empurrando Lily para o lado para que não fosse atingida. Agora, fora a vez de Snape se enfurecer.

– Não trate Evans assim, Snivellus! – o animago vociferou, ignorando que seu feitiço quase atingira justamente quem estava tentando proteger.

– Foi você quem quase a atingiu! Eu e Lily somos amigos desde a infância! Não se meta, Potter! – berrou de volta, seu olhar fugindo rapidamente até Lily, que parecia absolutamente perdida a respeito da intenção dos dois rapazes.

– E eu sou mais bonito do que você desde... Desde sempre, isso não conta? – havia um tom tão sarcástico na voz de James, que a maioria dos espectadores riu.

Sirius gargalhou atrás de James, avançando um passo até ficar lado a lado com ele. A varinha tremia em sua mão, como se ele mal pudesse conter a vontade de atingir Snape – o que era bastante verdade.

– James, Sirius! – Remus adiantou-se, em tom de advertência, postando-se ao outro lado de James.

– Eu honestamente não entendo, Evans – James prosseguiu, ignorando completamente a exasperação de Remus – não sei como consegue andar ao lado dele. Ele nem faz questão mais de disfarçar seu apreço pelas Artes das Trevas!

Lily pareceu congelar no lugar onde estava, pois sabia que era verdade. Por mais que gostasse de Snape, não conseguia entender como o jovem que crescera com ela parecia envolvido com aquele tipo de magia. Agora, no penúltimo ano de Hogwarts, ela não tinha mais dúvidas de a quem Snape se aliaria quando a guerra lá fora os atingisse. E isso a fazia se dividir em mil pedaços. Não conseguia mais tomar partido de Snape, embora tivesse conhecido parte dele que nada tinha a ver com as Artes das Trevas. O que só tornava tudo ainda mais confuso.

Snape, o rosto macilento e branco, tornou-se lívido. Brandiu a varinha na direção de James, e dessa vez foi Sirius a proferir um contra-feitiço. Faíscas vermelhas colidiram e explodiram no ar. Lily berrou e atirou-se na frente de Snape, com os braços abertos. Sem perceber, suas costas se chocaram com as de outra pessoa – Remus também se interpunha entre os dois, com uma determinação dourada nos olhos.

– James, Sirius, não me obriguem... – ele murmurou, parecendo extremamente infeliz. Seus olhos pairavam especialmente sobre Sirius, e o cão imediatamente abaixou a varinha, embora muito a contra gosto.

Lily arriscou olhar para trás, encontrando James em primeiro lugar. Seu coração pesou como nunca, e ela parecia tão triste quanto o próprio Remus – e estava espantada com a afronta do lobisomem aos amigos. Admirou-o por um breve momento, principalmente ao ver James também recuar.

– Por sua causa, Moony – James apertou os lábios, virando-se para Sirius e Peter.

– Está tudo bem, Moony – Sirius suspirou, e aproximou-se do licantropo, puxando-o pelas vestes. Selou seus lábios devagar, pois era o único método que realmente baixava a guarda de Remus.

Snape crispou os lábios diante da cena, sua repulsa brilhando nos olhos normalmente opacos, e se retirou teatralmente.

Lily observou em silêncio quando os quatro amigos deixaram a cena. A súbita interferência de Remus e a lealdade irrevogável dele a James a deixava confusa. Ele parecia uma boa pessoa, ao contrário dos outros três. Parecia ter bom senso, e destoava claramente do resto do grupo. Não fazia o menor sentido ele andar com gente arrogante como James e Sirius, embora ele defendesse e protegesse os amigos com unhas e dentes – mesmo que isso significasse apontar a varinha para um deles. E, mais confusa ainda, ela não conseguia entender a relação de Sirius com Remus. Qualquer um notava que a presunção e a zombaria de Sirius eram imediatamente controladas pelo namorado. Não pareceu a Lily que o garoto se relacionaria com Sirius se ele fosse só aquela casca de insolência que demonstrava ser ao lado de James.

O tumulto foi se dispersando aos poucos, e Lily pareceu dar-se conta de que ainda estava próxima demais do outro garoto. Viraram-se os dois ao mesmo tempo, e foi impossível não se olharem nos olhos.

Remus sorriu gentilmente, como quem pedia desculpas, e Lily sorriu de volta sem perceber. Seus olhos esquadrinharam o rapaz, notando pela primeira vez suas cicatrizes no pescoço, e o olhar sofrido em seu rosto cansado. Não parecia a fisionomia de um garoto de dezesseis anos, e ela se compadeceu. Uma onda de afeição fraternal, que não fazia o menor sentido, a fez reparar em como ele parecia diferente longe dos amigos. Como parecia triste sem James e Sirius o fazendo rir o tempo todo. E, com esse pensamento, ela concluiu que eles não podiam ser tão ruins assim, se faziam aquele brilho melancólico deixar os olhos dourados que fitava agora. Especialmente Sirius, com quem ele parecia outra pessoa. Lily sentiu como se olhasse Remus pela primeira vez – e para os outros também – e, consternada, se retirou rapidamente.

Remus continuou parado onde estava por mais alguns segundos, impressionado com a delicadeza do olhar de Evans. Entendeu porque James parecia tão apaixonado pela garota. Ele não sabia, é claro, mas no ano seguinte, Lily Evans descobriria seu maior segredo, e se tornaria um apoio que ele jamais esperaria dela.

Seus olhos encontraram os de Sirius no meio da multidão, obviamente o esperando. Lily comprovaria sua teoria de que eles _não eram_ tão ruins assim, se tivesse visto o sorriso que trocaram quando Remus caminhou até Sirius. E James nunca saberia que, graças a mansidão dos olhos de Remus, ela passara a vê-los com outros olhos. Por causa dele, ela passara a acompanha-los pelos corredores quando passavam. Por causa dele ela começara a prestar atenção no sorriso de James, quando estavam juntos. E como ele parecia outra pessoa.

Por causa dele, que era obviamente o ponto de equilíbrio do grupo, eles ficariam juntos. Por causa de Remus Lupin, eles morreriam juntos.

* * *

**NA: **Porque Lily _certamente_ precisava de um vislumbre de sensatez antes de se interessar pelo caos que eram James e Sirius. E também porque eu sempre quis desenvolver mais essa relação do Remus com a Lily. Não sei porque, mas acho fofo.


End file.
